A Mario Birthday Party 2: Another Birthday Bash!
by Flowerstar
Summary: Sequel to A Mario Birthday Party. Peach throws another party at her castle and this time not only do Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Mario's old and recent partners and others were invited but Professor E. Gadd and more characters were invited too! Chapter 3 up!
1. Party Invitations: Part 1

**A Mario Birthday Party 2: Another Birthday Bash!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nintendo, all the Mario characters and the places that are in the Mario games.

**Author's Note: **Yay:) The sequel has finally come at last! "It's about time!" all of you probably say, am I right? Anyways, this will start very differently from the first one and there will be loads of parts before the party. Anyhoo, I hope you'll enjoy reading this!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Party Invitations – Part 1**

Inside the Marion Club Lodge at Lilly's room, Lilly is getting dressed, standing by her red wardrobe which is bigger than her and her golf bag. It has a yellow lining around the doors. She holds both the brown handles and opens the doors. She went through her clothes until she found a sleeveless red dress which is very glittery. She took the clothes hanger that holds it with her and carefully takes dress off it. She went to her bed. The cover is red with a white thick lining at the top. The pillow is cushiony and white. The bed is dark brown.

(A/N: I decided to call her Lilly not Ella because I named her Lilly at the start of the game.)

She throws her red dress on her bed. She takes off her red and white checkered skirt using her arms, pulling it down to her feet. She then takes off her golf hat on her head and slowly took off her shirt with red short sleeves and flat collar. She sat on her bed and knelt down to untie the yellow laces on her oval brown and white snickers. She cautiously took of her golf glove and quickly heads over to her wardrobe. In front of it were her sparkly, red high-heeled shoes.

(A/N: I just want her to be her best for the party but she wears something new for a change. Actually, she doesn't even know that she later on will get an invitation.)

She gradually put her left feet first into the first shoe and she put her right feet into the second one. She walks around her room, looking at her trophies that she won. Her Mushroom Tourney and her Mushroom Doubles Cup trophies were placed on the wooden windowsill. The Mushroom Doubles Cup has a golden star which was spinning at the top of the cup with huge wings at the sides. Three gold spikes were at the bottom and the tube was the same colour as well. The Mushroom Tourney has a golden star but it is larger than the one on the Mushroom Doubles Cup. A massive ring was around the star with a thin tube with yellow lining. A blue frill was at the bottom. She ran over to a wooden stool near her bed. On it was the Palms Tourney trophy. It is shaped like a dress. At the top, the middle is golden with berries with leaves at the sides. At the bottom, there was a green thick lining. The tube is white.

(A/N: This one is very hard to describe so don't flame me if I described it wrong. By the way, I'm describing the trophies in a different order.)

Lilly sprinted over to the left wooden shelf where the Palms Double Cup, Dunes Doubles Cup and the Marion Doubles Cup were placed. The Palms Doubles Cup has a white tube and at the bottom, there is a green lining. At the top, the bowl which is gold has berries with leaves at the right side of the cup. The surface is smooth.

She ran to the second one on the shelf which is next to the previous one she looked at. The Dunes Doubles Cup has two handles at the sides and at the bottom is a red square-shaped stand. Below it, it is black and the tube is thin but it is not gold. The bowl at the top is small but it is unlike the other trophies.

She speedily dashed to the right wooden shelf where the Dunes Tourney and the Marion Tourney were located. The Dunes Tourney trophy is gold. At the top it looks like an immense golden cross with two handles. At the bottom, is a red square-shaped platform. There is a black lining around it.

She walked to the where the Marion Tourney cup was. It looks like a spherical cup with curved handles at both sides. A red colossal bow was tied behind the cup. The stand was shaped like a square and it is a murky brown.

She went to gaze at the Marion Doubles Cup. Inside it is a gloomy gold. The size is very large and at the sides were curved handles. The dais is brown and at the bottom is black. A red massive bow was tied at the back of the cup.

She rushed over to a wooden oval table with four little legs. Under it was a carpet. The background was violet with a fancy white frill around an orange oval shape. A yellow lining was around it. She went to the left trophy known as the Links Tourney. The top of the tube is gold and the middle of it is lime green with two orange liners. There are euro-like handles at the sides and the stand is wrought like a cylinder. She little by little went to stare at the Links Double Cup. The top of the trophy has a yellow circle liner and the tube is fat. It is baby blue with a tan zigzag. The handles were formed like euro symbols. The tube is golden with bright coloured lining.

"Gee, I miss playing golf against those guys." Lilly said to herself.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I wonder who could that be?"

She went closer to the white door. It has seven lines on the door and the door knob is brown. Lilly grabs hold of it and opens the door to see her friend and partner, Neil. His hair is the same. He was wearing a smart black suit with a collared shirt. A red bow tie was under his chin. He was still wearing his blue and white snickers with socks.

"Oh my, you look like that you're ready to go to work!" Lilly said as she giggled.

"Very funny, anyway why are you dressed up like this? You look like that you're ready to go to a party!" Neil exclaimed as he pointed at his partner.

"Well, I just wanted to wear something new for a change."

"Me too."

"Uh… so where are your clothes?"

"In my wardrobe, what about yours?"

"Um… er… I didn't tidy up in my room."

"Gee, you must be very excited about something, huh?"

"Um… yeah, I guess."

"When are you going to put away your clothes?"

"When we get back here."

"I see. Why don't you stay in my room with me?"

"Why?"

"In case we're really going to a party."

So the two of them, headed to Neil's room. The walls were wooden, Neil's bed is dark red, and the pillow is fluffy and white. The cover is light green. The lamp was turned on and the light shone extremely brightly like a Shine Sprite. The lamp was on a murky brown lamp table. Two small trees were in brown pots were on the left and right side close to the door. The floor was made from wood but the colour is tan. A timber cupboard was next to Neil's muddy and dirty golf bag. It's sky blue with silver lining all over. The wardrobe has tan lining around the doors. The handles were brown. A few miles away from the wardrobe were a single timber round table with petite four legs and two diminutive stools with four legs. One near the left wall and the other one near the middle carpet, they have some cracks on them. In front of the bed were his wooden table and a chair next to it. A purple _Game Boy Advance_, a green comic book, an orange tiny cream bottle and a white cream bottle were on the table. The carpet near the door to Lilly's room was square shaped. The whole carpet was frilled; it has an oval orange at the centre with yellow liner surrounding it. A fancy white pattern was round the shape. The carpet leading to outside is the same as the one nearby the white door. The central carpet was a rectangle and it was frilled also. The frill was aqua blue and there was a white pattern around the huge, wide oval orange shape. A yellow streak was round it. Neil went over to the table and grabbed his _Game Boy Advance_. He walked over to his bed and sat on it. Lilly sat next to him and she leaned over his shoulder to take a peak of what he's playing.

"Gee, you seem to do this everyday, huh?" Lilly asked.

"Yep, by the way, do you think that there will be a—"

Neil got cut off when he heard two knocks at the door.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in!" Lilly yelled.

The door slowly creaked opened and a paratroopa flew in. He had black goggles over his eyes, wings which were stuck to his shell and a brown mailbag draped over his shoulder. It had a single button on it.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Parakarry. I deliver letters." The paratroopa known as Parakarry replied.

"Hello Parakarry, why are you here?"

"I've came here to give you a letter. It's from Princess Peach."

Parakarry gradually floated towards the two golfers while his wings were still flapping. He opened his mailbag and went through all the letters that he had to send to people. He got out a pink envelope with a smell of perfume. He gave it to Lilly and he did the same thing again and gave another one to Neil as he dropped his _Game Boy Advance_ on the bed.

"From the princess! Why did she write to me for?" Lilly and Neil shouted in shock.

"Just open it and find out!" Parakarry told them. "I got more letters to send!"

(A/N: These lines are references to chapter 2 of _A Mario Birthday Party_. Do you remember this story?)

Parakarry went to the white door and opened it. He soars outside leaving Lilly and Neil to read their letter. They both cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out their letter.

"Hmm… it says…"

_Dear Lilly,_

_Today I'm holding a birthday party at my castle. I would be honoured if you could attend. There will be all-you-can-eat buffet at the table, a splendid disco, games to play on the second floor and the party will end with fireworks and a barbeque. I hope you'll come and please don't be late!_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Princess Peach_

"Wow! It's a birthday party at Peach's castle!" Lilly excitedly hollered.

"Yeah and we get to go! Awesome!" Neil shouted, happily.

"Does your letter say the same as mine?"

"Yep, so what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Neil turned his _Game Boy Advance_ off and went off the bed. Lilly did the same. They hurriedly ran out the door.

**_To be continued…

* * *

_**

**Author's Note:** Wow! That was a very long chappie I've done! Did you enjoyed it? Like I said before, there will be more parts sustained from this. It took me a few days to finish this and boy, does study leave rules or what? So please read and review:) 


	2. Party Invitations: Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mario and anything that is related it.

**Author's Note:** Aww… man:( I just got only two reviews! That is just plain stupid! X-( Anyways, thanks for reviewing Florachild and Sirena-Golad:D Is it me or everyone doesn't know that the sequel is up? So here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Party Invitations – Part 2**

At the front of the Marion Club Lodge, Lilly and Neil with an invitation in their hand ran down the wooden, wide steps but Buzz sprinted to them. He has short, blue hair with wavy fringe, some locks of the hair were sticking out and one strand was sticking up on his head. He wore a purple shirt with blue short sleeves and a collar, black trousers that goes all the way down to his feet and brown and tan snickers.

"Where are you going?" Buzz asked.

"We're going to a party." Lilly answered.

"Yeah and it's gonna be awesome!" Neil added, shouting excitedly.

"Aww… man, you guys are invited. That's not fair!" Buzz moaned, miserably.

"Well, you and Helen might get one someday."

"What do you mean 'Helen and I are gonna get one someday'? Anyway, there's something flying towards us!"

The figure flew closer and closer to where Lilly, Neil and Buzz were. Since the sun was shining in their eyes, their vision was very blurry to see who the figure is. It slowly landed next to Buzz and the wings stopped fluttering. Clearly, the person turned out to be Parakarry.

"Hi Parakarry! Why are you here again?" Lilly greeted with a friendly smile.

"I'm here to give an invitation to Buzz and Helen. Where are they?" Parakarry inquired.

"Right here, next to you!" Lilly exclaimed, pointing to the blue-haired golfer. "Oh and there's Helen standing near the pond."

"Thank you."

Parakarry opened his brown, smooth mailbag and pulled out a pink invitation with the similar odour. He gave it to Buzz.

"Whose is it from?"

Lilly gradually leaned over to Buzz's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "It's from Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

The champion was then met with a glare from him. "Hey! Don't tell it to me right away! I just want to get surprised!"

"Sorry for spoiling you, heh, heh."

"I'm heading to Helen now so open the envelope." Parakarry replied as he soared away. He slowly drifted over to Helen who was gazing at the pond and tapped her on the shoulder. She let out an ear-piercing scream as she jumped. She turned around and stared angrily at the paratroopa. She had lime messy hair with a small piece of hair sticking up and brunette eyes. She wore a red t-shirt, violet short, a white glove and brown snickers with white socks.

"Hey! What's the big idea of scaring me like that?" Helen demanded, her hands were on her hips.

"Sorry for scaring you, miss but I've got an invitation for you." Parakarry said. He once again opened his mailbag and tugged out the same envelope. He then closed his mailbag.

"Who is it from?"

"Just open it."

"All right then."

Helen delicately opens the pink envelope and yanks out a letter. She tows it to her nose and smells the breathtaking scent.

"Mmmm… smells like fragrance, how wonderful." She smiled as she closed her eyes and she opens them. "I wonder what it says."

"I'm going to send more invitations so bye!" Parakarry waved as his wings started to flap. They were flapping very fast and he flew off.

"Wow! I'm invited to a party at the princess's castle!"

"Me too!" A voice hollered.

Helen spun around to see Lilly, Neil and Buzz sprinting over to her.

"You're invited too, Buzz!"

"Yep."

"Wow! So let's go!"

"Hey! Hold it you guys!" Lilly bellowed as she grabbed Helen by the back of her shirt while Neil clutches Buzz by the back of his t-shirt. They were both running on the spot.

"Aren't you two gonna get change?" Neil asked.

"Why?" Buzz and Helen said in unison.

"Because I bet everyone are dressed in their best like us." Lilly replied.

The blue-haired golfer and the lime-haired golfer stared at each other and gazed back at the ultimate doubles team.

"Yeah, I think you two are right!" Buzz agreed. He beckoned his partner to follow him. "Come on Helen, let's go to our room."

She nodded as he ran after him.

"What are we doing now, Lilly?" Neil inquires, looking at his partner.

"How about we go now without them?" Lilly suggested.

"Why?"

"The invitation _did _say 'please don't be late!'"

"Oh. So um… let's go then."

"Okay!"

Lilly and Neil dashed through the gate, leaving dust behind them. The gate has two logs which were near the wooden fences, standing up at the sides with one wooden door at the left and one more door at the right. Light, little green chained leaves were covering the top of the log and the apex of the doors. The right door opened and out emerged Helen and Buzz who were dressed in their different attire.

Helen was wearing a sleeveless violet gown with flower patterns that reaches to her feet and red high-heeled shoes. Her hair was now straight and no strands of hair were sticking out. A large bow was tied at the back.

Buzz was wearing a white suit with white trousers. The collar and sleeves were black. He was wearing black round shoes. They were bright and polished that glistened in the sun.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Helen!" Buzz commented.

"Why, thank you!" Helen smiled as her cheeks gone red.

"Gee, where have Lilly and Neil gone to?"

"I'm not sure. I think they left without us."

"Guess they have to."

"Now, come on! We're going to be late!"

She grabbed Buzz's left hand tightly and they ran through the gate.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you think of the chapter? Sorry that I didn't get to describe what the front of the Marion Lodge looks like but at least I've explained what the gate looks like. :) So review away and I'll try to update this in a jiffy. Sometimes, there will be author's note in the middle of the fic and at times there won't. By the way, which one is better, this or the original? 


	3. Party Invitations: Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot.

**Author's Note: **W00t! Yay! I got 6 reviews! Anyways… yippee! The DS Lite has finally arrived in the UK! (Thinking) Gee, I wonder if I can afford to buy it? You know, white and black are not my favourite colours but I might as well buy white anyway. So, here's the next chappie for you to enjoy:D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party Invitations – Part 3**

At the Marion Clubhouse lounge, Joe, Putts, Sherry, Grace, Azalea, Tiny, Kid and Gene were sitting on the smooth, black sofa which is surrounding a brown oval table with small legs. The former champs were having a meeting at the top of the stairs at the left side of the lounge. Beautiful pink flowers with leaves were in white, round vases at the sides near the staircase. The huge window frames were wooden and the breathtaking scenery can be seen. White pretty flowers with petite, dark green and light green leaves were hanging on the walls. A red carpet with a deep yellow wavy liner around it was under the table and at the bottom of the sofa. The floor has stones everywhere.

"So what are we going to do since Lilly and Neil beat us?" Grace asked. She has red hair with dark blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue dress, a white golf glove and white and blue snickers. She is the previous doubles champion of the Palms club and Sherry's partner.

"We should practice, practice, and practice until we can beat them." Kid answered. He has the same eye colour as Grace and he wore a black cap on his head, a red t-shirt with a black collar, white trousers and black round shoes. He's the past Links champ.

"I just can't believe we've got been defeated by a bunch of kids!" Tiny fumed, his face was stern and chubby. He has a black beard around his chin, a black fringe and his hair was sticking up like a palm tree. His eyes were brown and his eyeballs were little bit wide. He has a small oval pink nose and tiny ears. Despite his name, he's not actually 'tiny'. He's very strong because his arms were extremely obese and his muscles show. He has pale skin and he's wearing a massive sleeveless t-shirt with no collar. A red star was at the middle of the shirt. He wore navy short and brown oval-shaped shoes. He is the ex- doubles champ of the Dunes club and Azalea's partner but he's stronger than her.

"Now, Tiny, just don't lose your temper." Azalea replied, putting her hand on his right shoulder. She was sitting next to her partner. Her hairstyle was similar to Daisy's and her hair colour was brown. She has murky blue eyes and her face was miniature. She wore a flat orange golf hat with a white lining on her head, an orange shirt with white short sleeves, yellow walking shorts that reaches to her knees, white socks and orange snickers. She is previously the champ of the Dunes club.

(A/N: She reminds me of Daisy.)

"Yeah, we can hopefully beat them someday." Sherry agreed. She also has a small face and her eyes were light blue. Her eyeballs were big and extensive. Her hair was ginger and short with a wavy fringe. She wore a sleeveless lime shirt, a golf glove, navy shorts and brown snickers. She is formerly the title holder of the Palms club.

"How can we? They are too powerful and they STOLE my doubles title!" Gene exclaimed, getting very mad. He wore a long red shirt with little white sleeves, grey trousers which get to past his knees, lengthy socks, gloomy brown shoes and a dark red hat which is short, flat-crowned with a red broad-brim. His hair was sticking out below the hat next to his ears. He is the doubles victor of the Links club and Kid's partner in the past.

"Calm down, you're just like Tiny!" Putts shouted, trying to settle him down. He has blonde hair with a curvy fringe. He wore blue modern glasses, dim blue trousers with a black belt and a grey belt buckle, a red t-shirt with a white collar and brown shoes. The bottom of the shoes is white. His face is smaller and he has black dotty eyes. He is the ex- doubles champion of the Marion club.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Joe inquired. His face is also tiny just like the rest of the former champions except Tiny. His hair is brown and some strands of the hair were let down. He wore sunglasses over his nose, a grass green t-shirt with a yellow collar, tan trousers and black oval shoes. He is the champ of the Marion club before.

"I'm saying that he's being really furious just like Tiny."

"Where are we going to practice?" Grace questioned, quickly changing the subject.

"How about the Links golf course?" Kid suggested.

"Nah, I'd rather hangin' around at the Marion golf course." Joe said.

"Yeah, we're used to playing golf there." Putts assented.

"So, should we get change?"

"Why?" Sherry asks.

"'Cause we always wear the same clothes."

"Oh, I see. What do you think, Grace?"

"No, I think we should stay here."

Suddenly, there was a few knocks on the door and everyone including the former champions turned to look at it.

"Come in, whoever you are!" Kid yelled.

The double door was brown and had a big cross on it. A thick lining was around it and the round handles were next to the cross. It gradually opens to reveal a familiar paratroopa with a mailbag flying in.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Azalea said, gazing at the paratroopa. The rest of the champs nodded in agreement.

The paratroopa flew past the two people standing around the circular table. The top is very smooth and polished. It had a tan circle with a gorgeous pink flower with leaves enclosing it in a tiny light blue vase with red little dots around it. A white cup and plate was near the vase. One chair was close to the girl and another one next to the boy. The chair was brown and has no arm rests. It has a chair seat and it is spherical. A tan circle was on it and the chair has four miniature legs. The rug is the same as the one above the staircase but it's shaped like a square. White flowers with leaves and a plant were hanging on the left wall. Another plant was very huge and has a brown stem in a brick-like oval pot. The paratroopa soared up the stairway and floated next to Putts.

"Er… Putts? There's somethin' behind ya." Joe said, pointing at the paratroopa behind his partner.

"What are you talking about?" Putts replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Behind ya!"

Putts rotate around to see a paratroopa with goggles over his eyes, wings on his shell and a mailbag that is draped across his shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Putts screamed as he jumped. His hands were up in the air and his face was very pale like if he's seen a ghost before his eyes. His eyeballs were wide and his pupils became very tiny.

"Relax, it's just a postman." Joe said as he put his hand on his shoulder and Putts turned to him, biting his nails. His nails were literally flying everywhere in any direction.

"Oh." He said, calming down.

"Er… sorry for making you frightened but I've—" the paratroopa's sentence was cut off short when he saw all the former champions in one place. He looked from left to right. "Well, well, what a coincidence! All of you at the same area! Anyway, wait a moment while I'll search for your letters."

Everyone was staring at each other in wonder and they gazed back at the paratroopa. "Letters! What letters?"

"The letters that I'm going to give you." The paratroopa replied as he opened his mailbag as usual and got out a big pile of letters from it and put them on the table. He began to root through them, spreading them all over the place. "Hmm… let's see, Zess T. … Kolorado… Rose… Max… ah, here it is!"

He finally got out a pink envelope with 'Putts' on it with the recognizable scent. He hovered to Putts and gave it to him.

"A letter for me? How sweet!" Putts smiled, bringing the envelope to his chest.

"Hey! How come we didn't get one?" Kid asked, getting a little furious as he stood up with his hands on his hip.

"All of your letters are in here somewhere, if I could find them." The paratroopa answered. He returned to the spot where his letters were and he continued to search.

"Um… should we help you find them?"

"Sure."

The paratroopa glided away as Kid and the others stood up and ran over to the table. They started to look for their letters, scattering them everywhere.

"Beldam… Marilyn… Doopliss… Goombaria… Frankie… Francesca… Jolene… Goomama… Koopie Koo… Bootler… Lakilulu… Plum… Maple… Pianta… Noki… Prince Peasley… Professor E. Gadd… Queen Bean… Zip Toad… Rawk Hawk… Pea… Sherry…"

"Hey! There is mine!" Sherry exclaimed, hearing her name and picking up her envelope.

"Professor E. Gadd… Professor Frankly… Kid…"

"Sweet! That's mine!" Kid shouted, happily as he grabbed his.

"Don Pianta… King K… Lahla… Grace…"

"Yes! Finally there's mine in that pile!" Grace yelled as she got her own envelope.

"Alex… Harry… Nina… Kate… Azalea…"

"All right!" Azalea hollered in happiness, getting her letter.

"Koopa Troopa… Boo… Gene…"

"There is mine." Gene simply said, not being happy just like the other champs as he took his from the pile.

"Harry… Sonny… Charlie… Joe…"

"Groovy!" Joe bellowed in joy as he grabbed his invitation.

"Sophia… Meg… Mason… Chad… Sasha… Sylvia… Chris… Kyle… Shawn… Linda… Gary… Jet… Kyoko… Micki… Emi… Roy… Flit… Skipper… Whisker… Paula… Elroy… Tori… Barb… Sass… Chas… Mel… Dweezil… Mynx… Willy… Sheri... Tiny."

"Hey! Why the heck am I last?" Tiny asked angrily, flames were factually were in his eyes and gritting his teeth, staring at Kid. They were burning really hot that he is now on fire.

(A/N: He's on fire just like when Princess Peach uses the Rage Vibe.)

"Hey! Don't look at me, blame the paratroopa!" Kid cried, pointing a shaking finger at Parakarry.

"Err… um… I think the princess is calling me, bye!" Parakarry hurriedly said, grabbing all the remaining letters that he didn't send yet and stuffing them in his mailbag and rushed out.

The previous champions just stood there like a statue in front of the table. Their eyes were not moving. They stood motionless for 20 minutes until Kid turned to them.

"…O-kay… anyway, let's open our letters." Kid replied.

They little by little opened the pink envelope that had the usual wonderful smell. They then pulled out a pink letter that have the princess's exquisite handwriting and her signature at the bottom.

"Okay, it says…" Kid said, reading his letter first.

"Today I'm holding…" Gene replied, reading it after his partner.

"… a birthday party at my castle…" Joe says, reading next.

"… I would be honoured if you could attend…" Putts read.

"… There will be all-you-can-eat buffet at the table, a splendid disco, games to play on the second floor…" Grace read.

"… and the party will end with fireworks and a barbeque…" Sherry read.

"… I hope you'll come and please don't be late! ..." Azalea read.

"… Yours faithfully, Princess Peach." Tiny read, finishing it off.

"Wow! We're all invited to the party! Sweet!" Kid shouted in gladness.

"Yeah! It's gonna be groovy!" Joe acquiesced.

"But should we get change?" Grace asks.

"Nope, I think that's I bad idea. I'd love to get dress but the invitation did say 'please don't be late!'" Kid answered. "Let's go everyone!"

Kid ran down the flight of steps followed by Gene, Joe, Putts, Sherry, Grace, Azalea and Tiny who was running behind. They raced past two persons who were at the table and they headed to the wooden door. Kid touched the door knob and unlocked the door and he turned to the others, signalling them to go after him and they sprinted out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoa! That was a very long chapter I've done:0 The guests that the champions were mentioned, they are coming to the party. Yay! _New Super Mario Bros._ has nearly arrived at last! W00t:D Now I get to play it to see what platforming was all about in the old days. According to the Nintendo UK site, it was rated an extremely good score which is close to 10! I bet it's just as good as _Mario Kart DS_, huh? I say it before and I'll say it again, review away and please don't give me any flames! 


End file.
